New friends
by theostre gefaemne
Summary: After a chance encounter during the summer holidays Neville and Luna get closer and closer. But how can they hide it from their friends when school starts.also contains HG and RHe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS PURELY THE PRODUCT OF MY OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION.

**A/N; Before you say anything, yes i know-crap title i'll try and think of a cooler one soon. This is my first ever story on here so be gentle. Please.**

**

* * *

Outcasts no more**

I was spinning.

'Neville what on earth are you doing? Stop that incessant spinning you're making me dizzy'

I'm Neville, in case you were wondering. I wonder who I am sometimes but then my grandmother shouts my name at me so I can never doubt that I'm Neville longbottom for more than fifteen minutes at a time. No Gran will never let me forget that I'm a boy with no parents, few friends and little else. Not that she says anything it's the fact that she doesn't say anything that makes me feel so alone. She prefers to shout.

Anyway back to my spinning. The reason I was spinning was because I was trying to see if I would break anything. I know that sounds stupid but there is a theory behind it; I'm really clumsy when I'm fully in control of my body so I wanted to see if I would still break anything if I wasn't. See what I mean?

'Neville!'

I stopped only to find that I could still knock over a plant stand in my disorientated state. I broke a terracotta pot, a fuchsia plant and the remembrall I'd left on it. Spinning doesn't make me less clumsy but it was fun if a little painful.

'See what you've done. Go upstairs and get ready to go to diagon alley. Come on hurry up' she said poking me with her cane.

Ten minutes later I was being shoved down a fireplace to the leaky cauldron. I barely had to orientate myself before Gran had appeared and had taken a firm hold on my arm and was dragging me through the wall and into Diagon alley. I beheld the glittering shop-windows surrounded by little kids marvelling at the latest broom or a diamond encrusted cauldron or something else equally droll. Naturally I couldn't stop and look at whatever it was that they were looking at as Gran was dragging me into flourish and Blotts. It wouldn't have been quite so bad if there weren't a crowd of slytherins (thankfully not Malloy and co.) in there leering at me whenever Gran turned her back.

'Neville show me your list' she wasn't looking at me, just barking commands as if I was too stupid to understand anything else.

I honestly don't know why she trusts me at all she knows I'll just forget. Maybe she likes showing me just how useless I am. She knew I didn't have it, I knew I didn't have it so why did she ask? I'll tell you why, because she wants to rub in the fact that I'll never amount to more then dad did.

'I don't have it' I don't think that she heard me, I said it pretty quietly.

'What's that?'

I didn't reply

She rolled her eyes and got out the auxiliary letter. She always makes a copy of my list and gives me the original one for some reason. She read it out to a little old man with white hair who I could only presume was the shop assistant as he was scurrying around fetching all the books that Gran was asking for. Finally she clapped her hands and we left. Naturally I was carrying all the books. She could have quite easily charmed them somehow so I would have to carry them but she didn't and I didn't ask.

'You'll need some more potions supplies. Try not to break anything in there.' the last sentence stung. She said it as if I was a child and not an almost-fifteen-year-old wizard

I muttered something along the lines of 'yes Gran' and traipsed along behind her trying to peer over the pile of books that I was carrying.

I hate buying potions supplies; it always reminds me of professor Snape's dungeon, something I never want to be reminded of. I don't know why I'm so scared of him I've had other teachers who I haven't gotten on with but they've never affected me quite so much. He's so intimidating. I actually like potions. Before I went to Hogwarts I used to make potions from books to help my plants grow. But the minute I see Snape my hands tremble and I know that it's only a matter of time before he sneers at me like he always does. Just being in the same room as him means that my potion will turn out rubbish. At least if I'm sitting near Hermione Granger she usually helps me a bit.

I used to like her a lot but everybody knows that she really loves Ron; hopefully they'll know it soon. Dean and Seamus even have a bet going as to when they'll get together. Actually a lot of people have bets going about that. Except Harry and me. Harry doesn't appear to know yet or if he does he doesn't say anything

Gran doesn't let me gamble so I didn't join in. she'd know if I did; she's a Legimens. She doesn't know that I know but my great uncle Algie told me last year on his annul visit. He usually comes during the summer holidays for my birthday. Last year he brought me some Chinese blue dragon fertilizer, which is hard to get hold of in England. The year before that he got me a Flooper feather quill. This year he's been hinting in his letters that he got a good value second hand invisibility cloak. I doubt that I'd had much use for one, unless I wore it between lessons so nobody would see me, but they're really rare so I wouldn't complain. Uncle Algie is really rich. He's a retired Auror, so was great aunt Edith, his wife. Gran and me are quite well off too, mum and dad left me loads and Grandad worked for the department of mysteries before he died a few years ago. I was with him when he died. He was poisoned, we never did find out who did it, we never got that closure.

'Neville stop dallying, I've got everything. After we get quills and parchment then we'll go home'

_Thank god._

'That reminds me what do you want for your birthday?' she said stiffly but smiling slightly.

This surprised me. Usually she just got me whatever she thought I needed: new cloak, socks, remembrall (she's brought me nine in the last four years) or perhaps if I'm lucky a new cauldron (I've gone through six since I started at hog warts).

There wasn't really anything that I really wanted so I said something vague.

'Could I have something to do with herbology' I whispered it. Gran had always been quite puzzled by my interest in herbology, she didn't think it was something to 'waste ones time with'.

She told me to go wait in Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour so she could go buy my present. I had to pay for my own ice cream but I was still pleasantly surprised by Grans newfound thoughtfulness.

She came back twenty minutes later with something in her hand. She'd put an invisibility charm on it so I wouldn't know what it was but by the way she was holding it I could tell it was a book. My face fell it was probably something to do with transfiguration, she's always hoped that I'd be good at it.

She'd also gone to gringorts to get me some money. I hate it how we always do all the shopping needed for September in July. I'd only got back from school the day before; Gran likes to do things well in advance.

I was still getting over what had happened at school during the last week of term. Cedric Diggory had died at the hands of he-who-must-not-be-named; Harry had won the triwizard tournament, our defence against the dark arts teacher had turned out to be a death eater, as had durmstrangs head teacher and of course the return of the most evil wizard alive. Of course not everyone believed this, most people thought that Harry and Dumbledore are either mad or imaginative liars. Gran and me believe them, we'd always known that he'd come back one day. Denying that he's back won't make the problem go away. I just hope that the ministry won't pretend that he's not back too.

Gran had told me once that mum and dad were part of a group called the order of the phoenix that tried to thwart he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers. From what I've heard Dumbledore was their leader and lots of people like the potters and some of the teachers were in it. I wonder if it's reformed? I hope it has for the sake of muggleborns and muggles everywhere.

After we went to buy a new quill and a bale of parchment we went to Bartleby's & co. wizarding supplies to get some floo powder. We stayed there for a while because Gran wanted to talk to Errol Bartleby, the owner who she's known for years. One half an hour conversation and a lot of thumb twiddling later we finally left through the fireplace there. I came hurtling out of the kitchen fireplace thankfully not breaking anything.

I ran up to my room with my stuff before Gran arrived, that way I wouldn't have to talk to her.

Gran had moved my bedroom up to the attic while I was away during my first year so she could make my room into a second drawing room. The attic room is cold, has no carpet and smells of damp but I love it; Grans room is two floors down so she doesn't notice if I keep my lamp on so I can read at night. And she can't get up the ladder that leads up here so I can do what I like with the room. She didn't let me put up posters in my old room but she'll never know if I put them up in the attic, which is a good thing because I've covered it in quidditch posters, some quirky muggle posters that don't move, photos of mum and dad and lots of pictures of magical plants. Gran'd throw a fit if she came up here.

She'd also be annoyed at the lack of furniture; Gran likes every corner of a room to be filled with expensive furniture and interesting, rare artifacts. My room however is furnished only with a bed, wardrobe, bookshelf and my trunk. Of course it's hard to see the furniture under all the books, clothes and other paraphernalia.

Trevor, my trusty toad was sleeping soundly in his pen. I made him a pen to live in while I was out because no matter what I do he keeps trying to run away, but he doesn't usually make it very far, he often gets stuck in the pantry or in the drainpipe outside my window. His new pen was made of some wood I found in the shed and some plants and thing also from the garden. He seems to like it but he still tries to escape sometimes.

There's not really a lot to do in my room once I've watered and fed my plants and thrown my clothes down the laundry chute. It's generally always like this on Saturday afternoons, just after lunch at around 2:25p.m. when there's nothing on the radio, the newspapers are having a slow news days and you've already taken all the baths you can sensibly take in one day. That's when the choking feeling of futility starts to kick in and you realise that the best thing to do would just be to go to sleep. Then when you sit in bed on top of the covers staring up at the gaping hole in the ceiling you remember every single stupid thing you've ever done simply because you're very bored and you can't sleep. Then to take your mind off things and basically to stop you thinking you go for a walk. That's pretty much how my Saturday afternoons go.

I quietly snuck out through the back door trying desperately not to wake Gran who was taking her usual mid-afternoon nap in the parlour. I didn't really know where I was going I just wandered out the gates that led out of the front garden into the path that led down to the forest at the bottom of the valley.

Not many people go there mainly because somebody apparently died in the lake at the centre of the forest. The villagers also seem to think that they hear wailing when they go to deep in the forest. Gran dismisses it as trivial gossip and she says she's never heard anything, but I'm not so sure. Once when I was by the lake skipping rocks across it I heard faint crying coming from the little island in the middle of it. The lake's about 250m wide and the island that's roughly in the centre of it is about 20m wide and is covered in trees. I couldn't imagine how anyone could have got to it without a boat unless they swam but considering the rumours about the lake I doubt that anyone would do that. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move. Without knowing quite what I was doing I shouted 'hello', the moment I said that the crying stopped and a moment later I saw what looked like a broom shoot out of the trees, I didn't see who was on it but I did see a witches hat, I wish I'd seen her hair maybe I'd have been able to tell who it was. That was last summer. I still wonder who it was, the only other wizarding family who lives around here are the Weaselys, but when I asked Ginny about it at the Yule ball she said she didn't know about the lake.

The Yule ball was the first ball I ever went to and enjoyed. I went with Ginny and although it looked as if she'd rather be there with someone else we still had fun. Not that I can dance, but I forgot that for a while and I ignored whatever anybody said about anything. For a while I actually considered asking her out but then I saw her hanging out with Michael corner so I forgot about that. Well I've tried to forget anyway.

It was a 20-minute walk to the edge of forest, I wished that I'd thought to change out of my wizard robes; they're quite hot once you've been walking for a while, especially since they're dark green but it was ok once I'd taken off my cloak and hat and left them by a tree for me to pick up on my way back. After a while I found my way to the lake. I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and look for some moss that I could use for Trevor's pen.

I was stooped by the lake plucking some moss from a rock when I heard singing coming from the island. It sounded like a girl rather then a woman. I couldn't hear the words but she sounded sad. It was a song of such terrible beauty that it made the hairs on my arms stand up. Her bewitching voice entranced me. I had lost the control of my legs when I just started walking into the water and going thoroughly against my better judgement I started swimming.100m away from the bank I realised just how deep the lake was, I stared down into the dark murky depths but I was still to preoccupied with her song to realise that before that day I'd never leant to swim. It was only when I finally got to the bank when I realised that that was the first time I'd ever swam in my life.

The heat was unbearable. Even the coolness of the lake couldn't cool me down. Without thinking I took off my soaking wet robes, I almost took off my trousers but then I remembered that I couldn't really walk around in my boxers. My hair was going into eyes but I couldn't be bothered to take it out.

I'd walked into a clearing, at first I didn't notice her sitting in a tree but when I looked around looking for where the singing was coming from I saw her reclining in a branch with her broom resting at the bottom of the tree. She didn't notice and just kept on singing with a serene expression on her pale face that was lightly dusted with freckles. Her waist length dirty blonde hair was spread out around her and it fell down from her head that was dangling off the branch.

I walked very slowly and quietly towards her but as I was approaching her I stepped on a twig. Her silvery blue eyes darted swiftly towards me and a look of fear flashed across her face. I must have looked awful; I was wet, half naked and sweaty. The moment she stopped singing I regretted going there, _what was I thinking? _

* * *

_What on earth? Merlin, there appears to be a half naked wet boy standing by my tree. I hope he doesn't take my broom; I won't be able to get home. He does look odd though doesn't he? He's wearing trousers but nothing else. How very strange. Oh look he's got a wand. Darn._

Naturally I took my wand from behind my ear but I didn't hold it out in front of me obviously because I didn't want him to know I was a witch. But then I remembered that he would have seen my broom and I pointed it at him. He seemed too surprised to react so I didn't do anything.

'Who are you?' I said it more sternly then I meant to but I was scared.

'Neville longbottom. You?' I relaxed a bit but I didn't put down my wand. My mum knew his parents before..well she knew them before they were attacked by bellatrix lestrange

'What are you doing here?' I said it more curiously then sternly this time. I didn't know anybody actually went there.

'I was picking moss when I heard your singing' he was blushing. I wonder why people blush? It's such an odd thing to do

I always went down to the lake on my broom. There's nobody around to see me fly so dad said I could go wherever I want so long as I take my wand. I live about a mile away from the lake and the forest but there isn't anywhere as isolated nearer to where I live.

I jumped off the tree in what was supposed to be a graceful move but ended up getting my shoe stuck on a lower branch so I fell headfirst into a pile of leaves. He walked over to me to help me up but I refused his help and did it on my own.

'What are you doing here?' this time he was asking me

'I come here when I'm sad' I didn't see any point in lying, not like I'll ever see him again

'Why are you sad?' oddly enough he actually sounded genuinely concerned.

'Who knows, perhaps schmirshnigals live in my roof they invoke despair' I explained. I hope that there aren't any in my roof I hear that they can lay their eggs behind your ears.

'Right' he said uncertainly' I'm afraid I don't know who you are'

For some strange reason quite unknown to myself I didn't want him to know my name.

'Nobody' I answered simply

'Nobody?'

'And everybody'

'You are aware that you're a lunatic'

'So close yet so far'

He furrowed his brow questioningly

'Look to LUNAcy' I said it placing particular emphasis on the Luna bit, _if he doesn't get that then he is a fool._

'Luna. Got a surname?'

'Yes but only the worthy can know it. Translate and ye shall know- amorebonne. A literal translation if yen care to know'

_If he doesn't speak French then he'll never know. Oh I feel so delightfully wicked_

'Lovegood' he said uncertainly

_Foiled._

'Doesn't your dad edit the quibbler?'

_Brethren, I'm impressed._

I nodded 'you read it?'

'I dabble'

'I take it you swam here.' I said looking pointedly at his wet trousers.

'Yeah. I've only just realised that I can swim'

'How are you gonna get back?'

_What an odd fellow, he swam here and now he probably won't be able to get back._

'Well I'll just try and swim'

'Do you want to share my broom?' I really don't know why I said it; I suppose I just didn't want him to drown.

* * *

_Oh god what do I say?_

'Ok, if you don't mind. Do you go to Hogwarts?

_What a stupid question of course she does._

'Um yes I'm in ravenclaw; I think I've glanced you at the gryffindor table. Am I correct?'

'Yeah I'm gonna be in the fifth year. You?'

'Fourth'

Her hair moved as she spoke, catching the sunlight in the highlights. If I weren't such a wimp I'd reach out and touch it. Once again I stood entranced by her beauty. I'd never seen anyone so captivating. I even found myself listening to what she said.

We didn't say anything for a while, just stared waiting for the other to say something.

'Where do you live?' I only asked it to fill the silence, but I actually found myself caring.

She stopped for a while as if considering whether to tell me.

'Bout a mile from here, near rosewood copse in a small cottage called The Warren. Where do you live?'

I answered without hesitation.

'Mulberry cottage, just up the road.'

The rest of the afternoon passed in pleasant conversation. Well relatively pleasant, I found her a bit odd but she was nice enough. I actually liked her.

* * *

He's a strange boy but he seems to have a quiet potency to him as if he's never seen the person he can be. I like him we ought to hang out more often. 

'It's getting dark, we should go' I said thinking whether dad would mind if I invited him round for tea.

After a moment I conceded that he'd probably be happy that I made a friend. Something I haven't done since mum died. 'D'ya wanna come over to mine for tea. Then you can floo back to your house'

He looked a little shocked but then said that he'd love to. I was glad, so glad that I was even prepared to cook my specialty- apple and turnip pie (and odd combination I discovered when using the products of my vegetable patch)

'Are you sure we'll fit on your broom?' he asked uncertainly eyeing my broom with unease.

'Well I've never tried it but I imagine we will, it's just like a really fat person getting on it'

'I suppose.' he decided 'wait I left my shirt and robe back there' he pointed through the now dark trees.

Before he had the chance to say anything I shot through the trees and fetched his now dry garments from the tree where he left them. Without letting him see me I also picked up a small oval picture frame that I'd dropped there earlier.

'Alright get on the broom' I said when I returned

That was the best broom ride I've ever had, the sun still hadn't set and the sky was tinged purple with fuzzy orange clouds streaked across it. The sun was in front of us as it slowly sank down into the horizon and disappeared behind the rolling green fields. The full moon was also changing becoming brighter and brighter as the sunlight grew dimmer and dimmer.

Flying swiftly over a mile of forests and fields the world suddenly seemed so small. _This is my world_ I thought. During the holidays I never left the valley and only rarely left the village to visit the lake. After a while the small slate roofed cottage I called my own came into view. Eos, the white duck mum had bought me three years ago was frolicking in the darkening lawn outside my house, I'd called her Eos after my mother, who was called aurora which was the roman name for the goddess of the dawn, Eos is simply the Greek name for their goddess of the dawn. Such a fitting name for her, she brought light and warmth where there had been none. Some of my favourite moments in life had taken place at dawn.

I pushed the handle of my broom down as we approached my house and we descended feeling our hair whip across our faces and feeling the cool breeze pass by us. The broom swept down into the back garden. I'd never been very good at landing and I was no better that day. I was trying to land on the patio but I ended up hurtling into the apple tree that grew in the middle of the vegetable patch an action that thoroughly disturbed silvanus, the plump tortiose shell cat that used to be mum's but passed down to my sister after she died.

'Welcome to my sanctum' I said dramatically pointing to my humble abode.

'Who else do you live with?'

'My older sister Selene, my dad, and my cousins Sorrel and Finn. My dad's sister Vesta moved in a while ago but she left in May to visit relatives in Norway.'

'Is she Norwegian?' Neville asked interestedly.

'My whole family is. Except my grandad on my dad's side, hence the English name.' I explained.

My dad had his nose pressed up against the window waiting for me. The moment he spotted us he came out to greet me.

'Luna! I was worried. Who's your friend?' he said looking him up and down before his eyes settled on his face.

'dad this is Neville, he was loitering up by the copse so I invited him round for tea.' I know I lied about where I met him but I didn't want him to know where I'd been.

'Neville. You must be from around here. Do you by any chance know what a hare is?'

Great, dad must think he's a muggle. I thought exasperated at his lack of subtlety.

'Dad he's a wizard. Augusta longbottom's grandson.'

'Ah, hello Neville I'm Demritri Lovegood. Nice to meet you.' he held out his hand to shake Neville's.

'Good evening Mr Lovegood.' Neville said nervously

Dad led us into the house through the back door into the kitchen. He'd already started on dinner so at least I wouldn't have to cook. The kitchen was filled with various paraphernalia that told me that someone had been making ice cream. I suspected that sorrel had been cooking since she was the only one who left lots of mess behind when she cooks, well not only when she cooks; she always leaves the smouldering ruins of destruction in her wake. She's quite clumsy, her room is full of things she's broken recently making her also very messy.

'shall I make you some sandwiches?' dad said eagerly.

* * *

Half an hour later we were finishing our sandwiches now dad had finally left us in peace. It was nice of him to try and help but he did get very annoying after a while. 

Her dad is probably the strangest human being I've ever met except perhaps Dumbledore. He is constantly following us about and saying things like 'I'm so happy you came' to me all the time. Don't get me wrong he's really nice but he's just very odd.

'Luna. My Gran doesn't know I left and she'll probably have noticed by now.' I said worriedly

'ok use the fireplace. Um d'ya wanna do something some other time?' she actually sounded kind of shy.

'sure. Why don't you come to my house tomorrow. We could go for a walk or something'

'ok but will your grandmother mind?'

'I don't think so but then she doesn't have to know' I thought it might not be sensible to let Gran interrogate her like she does everybody else. ' I also don't think it would be a good idea to just turn up in the fireplace, she doesn't know I left after all'

'oh ok. I'll take you home on my broom then. Come on let's go'

It was getting cold on the way home, as it was very dark by then. The full moon glowed iridescently over us illuminating Luna's face giving her a ghostly, ethereal appearance. It illuminated her soft features and her hair making her shine like gold contrasting with her silvery blue eyes. She looked like a dear caught in headlights, any moment now I was expecting her to disappear in a puff of mist leaving me alone and longing for her shining presence.

We were flying over the forest. She was the one actually flying I was just behind her watching her expressions change as we moved. Feeling her body so close to mine gave me an uncontrollable feeling sheer bliss, I never wanted to release my arms that were clasped around her thin waist.

We landed painfully (she crashed into a bin)

'i had fun today luna'

'Me too,let's hope tomorrow is as fun'

'I'm glad I went down to the lake today' i stepped closer to her. she didn't take a step back which i saw as a good sign.

her face exuded an aura of such content serenity that it took all the self control i possess to prevent myself from taking her face in my hands and drawing my lips to hers. actually considered it for a brief moment but as i raised my head to look at her, she disappeared. I looked around frantically searching for her when i caught a glimpse of a of her blonde hair flying away above me.

Her scent stayed there longer then she did. The balmy fragrance of her lingered with me long after she'd gone. It still stays with me.

_

* * *

Oh Merlin what in the name of lichiven the poggle did I almost do? _

I had just come tantalizingly close to making lip-to-lip contact, but had seen sense and gone before before I'd done anything silly. Ordinarily I wouldn't have found anything silly about kissing it's just that i'd only known him for less then six hours.

I didn't particulary feel like going home quite yet so I decided to do something very sneaky. I spied on neville. Making a u-turn in the air I sped down to his house, hovering outside every window to see if he's in there. Eventually I found him lying in his bed looking up at the sky. Before I could continue I had to preform a disallusionment charm on myself (i'd borrowed dad's wand (the ministry had loads of loopholes in their underage magic law) so he wouldn't see me. I left my broom in the gutter and climbed up the roof so my head was just peeping over the edge of the skylight. He looked so cute lying on his bed (fully clothed i hasten to add). He sighed thoughtfully and to my surprise he said my name. I panicked thinking that he somehow knew that I was there though it seemed as if he was just saying it to himself or that he was talking about the moon in latin or both. I was tempted to reveal myself but I didn't particulary want him to think that I was a stalker (which I'm not; I have yet to make stalking a habit) so I

just watched him for a while until eventually his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted into slumber. The expressions that flickered across his face brought a smile to my face.

I finally realised that dad must be wondering where I am when I heard the grandfather clock somewhere in Neville' house strike ten o'cloak. Reluctantly I lifted the charm, slid down the roof tiles and toof off on my broom into the night.

Dad beamed at me the moment i stepped through the door. I beamed back at him.

'Are you going to see your friend again soon?'

Frankly I didn't really think it was any of his business. But I answered all the same.

'Actually i'm going to his house tomorrow.'

'Oh good. Um luna. Answer me honestly, are you going out with him?'

'Daddy I am not but why on earth would you want to know?' I was puzzled by his sudden interest in my non-existant love life.

'I just like to know what's going on. your only fourteen after all.'

'can I go now?'

'oh yes of course. your sister' looking for you.'

I left the kitchen somewhat moodily but still nothing could damper my happiness. Not even the werebadgers of dorset couldn't make me any less content.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, glad i got that off my chest. please review. if i don't get any i'll still do another chapter but i'm not so sure if i'd write anymore. I need feedback! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Except my delicious sandwhich.

A/N: hi again. Sorry this is later then it was going to be but I had exams and coursework to do all at once. But enough of my feeble excuses, now to business; this one is going to be a bit shorter then the last one but ne'er fear for quantity is no measure of quality. Please R&R..Until the next time farewell. Oh yeah thank you to my wonderful reviewers because though there are only three (and one of you is my little bro') i am eternally grateful for any reviews at all. I'll thank you personally at the end. And if anyone has a better title I'll be grateful to hear it, the current one is a little lame.

* * *

Chapter 2 __

Oh no. What am i going to wear? Did that sound vain? Oh no. But still I'm going to Neville's house in four and a half hours and i can't decide whether to wear wizard robes or muggle clothes. I suppose muggle clothes would probably be more practical considering the heat. Four hours ago i was still standing in front of a mirror (something i hadn't done in two years) deciding whether to wear wizarding robes or muggle clothes and now I've progressed to deciding whether to wear a turquoise gypsy skirt and white halter neck top or jeans and a t-shirt but a thought just struck me; what sort of hat am i going to wear?

I sat scrutinizing the two outfits and contemplating headwear until i was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Enter. If ye dare' i said mystically to the unseen intruder.

Selene came in, bearing an uncharacteristically friendly expression; I was immediately suspicious, she never came to my room unless it was an emergency or she was looking for something. She was smiling so I knew it was neither.

'Luna. You look nice.' She squealed as if she always came in here, or talked to me for that matter.

She was obviously being sarcastic because I had been trying on hats and I was wearing one with an orange goose on it, which even to my taste was rather hideous. I always looked terrible compared to her. She was always groomed and dressed to flawless perfection, not a strand of her long shiny golden brown hair was ever out of place, contrasting greatly with my tousled dirty blonde mop. I always looked dull and dowdy compared to her bright vivacious beauty. She'd always been the pretty one, and the clever one and the creative one and the popular one and well she's pretty much everything I am not. I was the weird one basically, the odd one with no friends. Like dad. I'm like dad but Selene takes after our mother who was also breathtakingly beautiful and startlingly intelligent. But to me Selene lacks something that mother had. If there's one thing I'll never forget about mum it's that she never did what everyone expected her to, she did what she wanted to. Selene cares so much about what other people think about her, that and she always over thinks things. Mum did what she felt like, she was a free spirit, and something selene never is.

'Hi'

'What are you doing?' she said walking around my room, picking things up and examining them as she walked. I hated it when people snoop around like that.

'I'm getting ready to go out' i said coldly.

'With that longbottom boy?' she said smirking in a horrible 'i know something you don't way'.

'Yes. Why do you care?'

' Aren't i allowed to care about my little sister and what she does?' she said innocently.

'No. What do you want?' I said willing her to drop the pretence.

' If you must know i need your help.'

I tried in vain to suppress a snort. The fact that she would need help was unbelievable; the idea that she would ask for my help was absurd to the point of it being laughable.

'Wait a minute. You want my help?'

'You're my last resort'

'Thanks. What do you need?'

'Dad doesn't approve of Oswald and I need you to distract him while I sneak out to go to a concert with him.'

'I'm not lying to dad.'

'You won't have to you'll just have to ask him to help you with your homework.'

'But I'm going out with Neville.'

'Can't you do just one thing for your sister? Just one little favour?'

'Selene I'm willing to help you but I'm going out with Neville today and iI agree with dad'

'Why? There's nothing wrong with Oswald' she said defensively.

What wasn't wrong with him? He's stinking rich, clever, relatively good-looking, smart and honourable in his intentions regarding Selene. What then could possibly be wrong with him you may ask? Well we all thought he was tolerable enough until he stayed over for the night and we found out just how anal-retentive he really was. We all knew that he was a bit of a perfectionist but it turns out that he counted the bristles of his toothbrush before brushing his teeth. He also refuses to eat if his food is touching. You should have seen his face when he saw the couch in our kitchen; dad had set his muddy boots down on it. (Who knows why he'd put his shoes on the couch but that's dad for you.) And mud had gotten all over the upholstery. It was hilarious when he saw it though, his lip and eyelid started twitching and he started fidgeting with his wand. In the end he couldn't stand it any longer and did a cleaning spell on it. Dad hasn't liked him since.

However the worst thing about him is that although he's made it clear that he has eventual marriage in view, his so called 'honourable' intentions give way to more carnal lusts. More then once I've walked in on him with his hand up my sisters shirt and more often I've seen him groping Selene right in front of me and dad. It's annoying; if they're going to do that sort of thing they should do it somewhere else. Preferably in the bowels of a Transylvanian heamodent or as they're more commonly known 'bloodtooth' (a 25 foot tall bloodsucking dragon. it's so vicious that none have ever been captured or seen, but that's because nobody lives to tell the tale)

'How long have you got?' I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't hear

'Well if you won't help I'll go.' she said unhappily as she left my room with a scowl on her face.

I let out a sigh of relief. Just a few years ago I would have found it impossible to say no to my bullying older sister, but she had since lost an ally in dad and without any backup her authority could now be easily undermined.

__

Oh darn. I've got four hours. All right which outfit? I know! Eeny meeny miney mo…

Four hours later, I was ready and standing in the kitchen trying to locate the floo powder in the pile of kitchen paraphernalia that lie messily on the battered kitchen table.

'Have fun at Neville's and be back by eight' dad said as he was cleaning out a cauldron at the sink.

'Have you seen the floo powder anywhere?'

'It's next to the radio. Bye'

I found the terracotta pot that contained the floo powder loitering among the leeks on the sideboard and took a pinch before throwing some on the fire and stepping into the emerald flames.

You know I've used the floo service a million times but I still can't get used to it. According to _so you've found out you've got magical powers and you now have to integrate yourself into a whole new world by bud weiser _floo powder feels different to everybody, some people just feel a little warm but I feel as if I'm being dragged through a bed of hot coals but it also brings on a kind of sensual deprivation, I can't see, hear, smell or do anything but wish I'd taken a broom instead.

* * *

__

Right I am well and truly screwed. Luna's going to be here any moment now and I'm still standing in front of the mirror in my underpants.

I'd been trying on every item of clothing in my possession. Whatever I wore I looked like a twat, one whose grandmother buys all of his clothes. I made a mental note to go alone to diagon alley the next time the opportunity presents itself. I was still considering which pair of trousers looked less stupid when I heard footsteps on the floorboards downstairs.

'Neville' a voice called

'Luna I'm in the attic' oh how I wish I'd added 'don't come in yet' but alas.

She climbed up the ladder faster then I'd expected and appeared through the door. Her friendly expression turned to one of amused shock.

'Is it just me or do you seem to wear less clothing every time I see you?' she said smiling 'I'll just wait out side.' she turned to leave the room but stopped just before the door to add 'oh by the way I think the jeans and the blue t-shirt would look best.'

If she was shocked then I was mortified. Though thankfully it wasn't until after she'd left when my face was burning with embarrassment.

__

The most beautiful girl I'll ever know has just seen me in my blue boxer shorts. Ah well at least they're clean and she didn't look that shocked.

I got ready quickly so as not to keep her waiting. I gave myself one last quick check in the mirror and called her to come in.

I was trying to stay calm but my cheeks still felt hot and my hands felt clammy.

'Hi Luna.'I Said uncomfortably not meeting her eyes. 'Sorry about that'

'Oh it's quite all right. You have very nice knees' she whispered as if telling a secret.

I instantly relaxed and grinned broadly at her. Nobody had ever complimented my knees before and I felt quite flattered.

'Thanks so do you.'

'You've never seen my knees.'

'Yes but I imagine that they'd be lovely.'

'You're odd. I like you but to be honest I don't really like my knees at the moment, here I'll show you why.' she sat on my bed and pulled up the legs of her jeans to reveal her thin white ankles. She pulled them up higher on her left leg and I saw why she didn't like it; she had a large red scab there that looked quite deep.

'How's you get that?' I said walking over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

'I fell out of a tree last week.'

I smirked, thinking that was so like her but I stopped when I reminded myself that I've only known her for a day.

'Can't you heal it?'

It was her turn to blush. Though at the time I couldn't work out why.

'I can't do healing spells.'

'Oh here I'll do it.' I ran my hand softly over the wound- an action that sent a tingling sensation up my arm- and tapped it with my wand while muttering _sales. _The scab slowly receded turning into a small scar at the middle. 'Sorry I always leave a small scar. I need more practice I suppose.'

'Thank you. I couldn't heal a bruise let alone a wound'

' Do you like your knees now?' _I know I do_

'Yes thank you I do. How did you learn to heal? Not many fourth years can do that.' She sounded faintly impressed.

'When I was younger I always fell over and cut myself and my grandmother healed it but she got fed up with healing me every two minutes so she taught me to do it myself.'

'Are you very clumsy?'

'I used to be but I'm not anymore.' it felt strange talking about this sort of thing with a girl I'd only known since the previous day. 'What do you want to do anyway?'

'Well what is there to do here?'

'Um I often just read or go find interesting plant specimens but obviously I'm not used to entertaining guests so I think you should chose.'

'Have you got a chess broad?'

For some reason she didn't really struck me as the sort of person who plays chess but then she was full of surprises.

* * *

__

Chess? I hate chess. Oh why did I say it?

'No I don't have one. I don't really play chess.'

__

Thank goodness for that

'Oh what about if we go swimming, the lake isn't far from here.'

'Ok, I'll get my broom'

I followed him down to the broom shed where he kept his battered old broom that didn't look as if it was used very often as it had a thick layer of dust and cobwebs on it.

'It was my dad's' he explained uncomfortably. 'I can't fly very well so I apologize in advance for any discomfort.'

I giggled. Like the schoolgirl I was. I don't often giggle but the occasion called for it.

He wasn't _that_ bad at riding a broom. Sure I've seen better but I'd definatly seen worse. However he needs to work on his landing; we landed in a pile of leaves that had a hedgehog living in it.

I realised too late the thorn in my seemingly flawless plan. He'd see me wearing just a t-shirt and underwear. I had to take off my jeans because if you'd ever been swimming in them then you'll that they restrict movement and just make it hard to swim basically. I'd seen him in his underwear and now he'd seen me in mine. _Damn.

* * *

Great now she's going to see me in my underwear again. _

Without saying anything she slipped her jeans off so her white legs could be seen up to where her t-shirt skimmed her thighs. I starred in awe for a second; I'd never seen a woman's legs before. The little golden hairs on her leg that could only barely be seen shimmered as she stepped into the lake until the water was up to her waist and the tips of her hair were getting wet. I followed her lead and took off my jeans and t-shirt before wading into the lake. By now she'd submerged herself in the warm murky water and resurfaced with her blonde hair darkened to a mousy brown colour that looked so different from her normally dirty blonde coloured hair.

'I haven't been swimming for months' she squealed slashing me liberally by kicking her feet in front of her.

'I only just realised that I could swim yesterday' I said splashing her back.

For most of the day we just went on splashing each other and generally frolicking gaily until about 6 o'clock when it was starting to get cold and we got out to find our clothes and wands. I was helping her over the slippery bank when she just suddenly asked me if I'd ever had a girlfriend, I was surprised to say the least but I told her that I hadn't and she also said that she'd never had a boyfriend before. I asked her why she asked and she said that she was just curious. It was an odd question to ask though. I thought perhaps that maybe she would say yes if I'd asked her then to go out with me but I thought better of it and said nothing.

'Do you want to go have some dinner now?' I asked hopefully.

'Yes please I'm rather hungry.'

__

Oh damn how am I going to get her back and make dinner without grandmother noticing?

I didn't get her back without anybody noticing. The minute I stepped through the back door she started lecturing me about going out without telling her where I'm going but then she saw Luna and she started talking to her. I felt as if I wanted to just dig myself a very deep hole and just sit there away from my grandmother's watchful gaze. She made us dinner and talked to Luna all the way through dot never saying a word to me. Eventually she pulled me aside so I could help her 'wash the dishes' and asked me all manner of questions 'is she your girlfriend?' 'Have you met her father?'' why didn't you tell me?' until I got so fed up that I just told Luna that it was getting late and her dad might be getting worried. I'd have done anything to get her away from Gran.

'Sorry about her.' I said as we got onto the broom and soared above the rooftops.

'It's alright she seems nice.'

'Not really the word I'd use.' I muttered ' I've had fun today. We should do this again sometime.'

'All right but I'll be in Denmark for a week but how about we go to diagon alley when I get back. I've got to get school supplies and dad's to busy to take me.'

'Cool, owl me when you get back.'

'Ok. I'll bring you back a juniper bush.' she beamed.

__

Why the hell does she think I want a juniper bush? I've got four. ah well I'll just smile.

'Thanks Luna,' I said 'oh here's your house. hold on to me and you may not fall off '

Her grip around my waist tightened as we descended and crashed into a tree.

'Are you ok?'

'Perhaps I should fly next time. but yes I'm fine.'

'Good'

'Well I'd better go in before my dad gets worried.'

'Yeah good night'

Would it have been so hard to give her an innocent good night kiss? why did I just draw closer to her only to awkwardly draw back? oh woe is me!

'Neville. you're still here.'

'Oh yeah ok I'm going now.'

'Bye.'

Well that went well.

* * *

A/N: I'll start the third chapter today. Sorry about spelling etc. and thanks again to my reveiwers-

headgirl13- Thank you for liking the way i wrote the last chapter. your reveiw made me happy. sorry that i took ages to update.

thesupernugget- Thanks for your excitment. it was indeed the lack of luna/neville stories that motivated me to write this despite the fact that i can't write/spell.

lemonythedragon- Hi nicholas, thanks for reviewing. If mum asks I was doing homework


End file.
